ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite X-men (Comic Book Series)
Infinite X-men is a comic book series set in the Marvel Infinite Universe. It establishes the X-men's place in this universe, as well as mutants in general. Plot Issue 1 Issue one is told mostly in flashbacks. It has Magneto (who appears to be about 20 years older than his 616 counterpart) telling an unseen person(s) his history with a man named Charles Xavier. They met 40 years ago. They almost instantly became best friends. However, neither one revealed their mutant powers to the other. After ten years, they both revealed their mutant powers to each other. They both had different stances on mutants, with Magneto wanting a war while Charles wanting piece between humans and mutants. They still remain friends however. Five years later, the mutant population is growing. Senator Robert Kelly decides to create mutant hunting robots called the Sentinels. The Sentinels hunt down mutants and apprehend them, even kill them if nessecary. Charles and Magneto decide to bring in mutants to protect them, train them, and Magneto wanted to build an army with them. The mutants they gathered were Scott Summers (code named Cyclops), Ororo Monroe (code named Storm), Emma Frost, Waren Washington III (code named Angel), Peter Rasptin (code named Colossus. Not Russian in this universe)t, Logan (who is called Wolverine), Anna Marie (named Rogue), Magneto's children Wanda (Scarlet Witch) and Pietro (Quicksilver) Maximoff, and Fred Dukes (conde named Blob). They moved into a mansion Charles had and named themselves the X-men. While the X-men were on a mission one night, Charles and Magneto were at the mansion. They get into an argument about Magneto using the X-men as an army for a war on humanity. Magneto kills Charles, claiming he was holding back mutantkind. When the X-men get back, Magneot revels what he did. He offers the X-men a chance to join him in fighting for mutant rights. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Blob, and Wolverine go with him. The other six tell Magneto to "go f*ck himself." Magneto leaves with his mutants and forms the Brotherhood, while the remaining X-men mourn Charles's death. It cuts back to Magneto telling the story, revealing he was telling it to his grandaughter Polaris, Forge, Cannonball, and Bishop, the X-men of the year 2032. The Earth is an apocolyptic War Zone, with Magneto "only having himself to blame." He says that to fix the future, he must get help from the original X-men. Fun and Games It has been one month since Charles Xavier died. Cyclops has been elected leader of the X-men. Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants have repeatedly attacked several cities across the world. During a fight between the Brotherhood and the X-men, a bridge is destroyed, dozens of people are killed in Manhattan. Among them is Samantha Maldnado, the sister if video game designer Mike Maldnado. The death of his sister has started to drive Mile Maldnado over the edge, becoming obsessed with death and murdering, to the point where he is hunting down people and killing them the same way in his famous video game “Murderworld.” Cops keep attempting to arrest him, though he just kills them and escapes. He eventually takes an entire island and builds an exact replica of Murderworld, planning to take mutants there and kill them. He starts by using robots he build to kidnap the X-men and the Brotherhood and taking them to Murderworld. After a fight, Magneto and the Brotherhood escape, leaving the X-men to die. The X-men fight through several robots, including Sentinels rebuilt by Mike from old scraps. The X-men attempt to have Emma Frost telepathically scan the island, though Arcade has implanted a chip in the back of his brain that puts any telepath that tries to use their power on him into a coma. Angel’s wing is badly injured by a robot duplicate of Wolverine, causing him to lose control of that wing. After going through several battles against robots, Sentinels, and half-human/half-cyborg creatures, they finally enter a building where Mike is. Mike, now calling himself Arcade, jumps inside a giant robot suit, which resembles the final boss in the Murderworld video game, and fights the X-men. After a long epic fight, the X-men win after Storm electrocutes the robot suit. The X-men go to confront him, until Magneto has his daughter Scarlet Witch contain them all. He walks up to Arcade, and kills him for attacking him and his children. He has Scarlet Witch teleport the X-men home and leaves. Unstopppable The X-men return home to the X-mansion from Murderworld. Emma Frost is still in a coma, and they put her in the ER at the X-mansion. Meanwhile, a masked incredibly muscular man attacks the X-men at the mansion. He fights Cyclops, Storm, and Colossus without saying a word while tearing through the mansion, looking for an unknown item. He knocks Cyclops, Storm, and Colossus unconscious, and as he goes to leave, he is confronted by Rogue, though he just knocks her out of the way. The man is later seen attacking New York City. Cyclops, Colossus, Rogue, and Storm go to encounter him. He easily takes out Storm, and is able to deflect Cyclop’s optic blasts, cauing them to hit Cyclops instead. Colossus then punches him will all the force he has, though he is barely affected by them and punches Colossus across town. Rogue then comes up behind him and touches him, absorbing his memories and powers in the process. Rogue then goes through his memories, learning he is Cain Marko, a mutant with incredible strength and invunribility. He was kidnapped outside his house two years ago and was brought to a government facility where he was tortured into becoming the ultimate weapon. He was put under mind control, and codenamed Juggernaut. He did several assassinations until they suddenly stopped giving him assignments, and he was released the following month, though he had no brain activity other than instinct. After Rogue absorbed his powers and memories, Juggernaut was unconscious. He was taken back to the mansion, with Cyclops hoping he could recruit him into the X-men. The Morlocks The available X-men members investigate a tip that a SWAT team was going to attack mutants living in the sewers. This proves to be correct, as they see a SWAT team in the sewers with mutant hunting gear. The X-men easily take them out, before going to see what mutants there were in the sewers. After splitting up to cover more ground, Colossus and Rogue are attacked and knocked unconscious. Rogue wakes up in an empty room, by herself. She attempts to get out, but the door is locked and she has no way to escape. Meanwhile, Colossus wakes up with several mutants surrounding him. They reveal themselves to be the Morlocks, an underground group of mutants who are planning an attack on the surface to push mutant kind. Their leader, Callisto, says that she took Colossus because she wanted him as her husband. Colossus refuses, and a fight between the Morlocks and Colossus breaks out. Cyclops and Storm discover Rogue, and she fills them in on what happened, though none of them have any idea where Colossus is. They go through the sewers looking for him, until finding him outnumbered by the Morlocks. The X-men attempt to help Colossus, though the numbers prove to be too great for them. After a long, hard fought battle, the X-men win when a young mutant named Kitty Pryde used her ability to phase through objects to defeat the Morlocks and join the X-men. The X-men decide to let her join the team, and they return to the X-mansion. Final Showdown The Brotherhood send a message throughout the country that at midnight on December 2, they were going to attack key positions all around the world to win the war between humans and mutants before it starts. The X-men hear this, and prepare to fight the Brotherhood. Angel recovers from his injuries he sustained in the “Fun and Games” story arc, and prepares to fight the Brotherhood. Emma also wakes from her comma, ready to fight the Brotherhood. On December 2, the Brotherhood attacks Washington DC with several new members. The X-men target Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and Wolverine and prepare to fight. Magneto has several members of the Brotherhood attack the X-men, while he, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Wolverine sit back and watch. After a long exhausting battle, in which Kitty Pryde and Emma Frost were taken out in, the four of them come down to face the X-men. Magneto easily defeats Cyclops and Colossus himself, while Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch easily take out the remaining members. Magneto picks up Cyclops, and is about to kill him the same way he killed Charles Xavier, only for Wolverine to turn on him and stab him in the chest. The Brotherhood stops the attack to check on Magneto, who quickly bleeds to death. Quicksilver swears revenge, until Scarlet Witch teleports the entire Brotherhood and Magneto back to their headquarters. More to be added.... Ownership This page was created by TheCannon. DO NOT edit this page without permission. Category:Marvel Infinite Category:X-Men Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes